the_master_fingerfandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Marshall Josephus Varg
'Grand Marshall Varg '(Josephus Thaddeus Varg; April 20th 2560 - March 5th 2652) was an infamous military officer of Kahzland, and one of the first to obtain the rank "Grand Marshall". Early Life Josephus Varg was born on the 20th of April 2560, in Varg Manor on Kahzland. His father was Xavierus Varg, the future Lord Varg, and his mother was Lady Keke Varg, the daughter of Baron Vornehm Gelad and Baroness Edel Gelad. Varg was the second of four children; his older brother was Lord Thaddeus Varg III, and he had two younger siblings. Like his younger brother, Xavierus, he joined the military academy, where he studied Kahzlish History, Chivalry and Mathematics, as well as training to be a soldier. Career After leaving education with the highest honours, Varg quickly established himself as a strong, intelligent leader. When he joined the army, his superiors noticed this, and often had him as the group leader. On the 12th of August 2582, The Third Kahzland Civil War began. As Varg was Kahzland aristocracy, his family's wealth and power were threatened by the war, so he put all his energy and strength into crushing the rebellion. When the war ended on the 24th of December 2586, Varg was awarded the rank of Admiral, as well as knighted by The King. Marriage Soon after he was knighted, King James arranged for his daughter, Princess Martha, to marry Varg. They married on the 24th of July 2587. Between 2591 and 2598, Martha and Varg had 8 children (7 boys and 1 girl): * Sir Wilhelm Varg (2591 - 2660) * General Friedrich Varg (2592 - 2651) * General Adalbert Varg (2593 - 2657) * Sir Augustus Varg (2594 - 2656) * Admiral Oskar Varg (2595 - 2665) * Senator Joachim Varg (2596 - 2668) * Duchess Victoria of Brinswuck (2597 - 2685) * Grand Moff Joseph Varg (2598 - 2659) Martha died on the 9th of September 2645, after 58 years of marriage. Grand Marshall On the 12th of January 2596, The Fourth Kahzland Civil War began. Once more, most likely for the same reasons, Varg put all his energy and time into winning the civil war. When it finally ended on the 13th of February 2603, Varg was made a Grand Marshall of Kahzland by his father-in-law, The King, who died only one week later. Grand Marshall is the highest military rank obtainable in Kahzland. Later Life and Death Varg retired from the army in 2616, at the age of 56. His first grandchild was born a year earlier. Varg's wife died in 2645, after nearly 6 decades of marriage. Varg lived in a mansion on Kahzland with several servants, where his family occasionally visited him. He finally died on the 5th of March 2652, just under a month before his 92nd birthday. Legacy Many of Varg's children became famous (and infamous) historical figures. Two of his sons were knighted for services to Kahzland. 4 of his sons were high-ranking officers in The Empire - Varg's youngest son, Joseph, became the first Grand Moff of The Empire. His 6th son, Joachim, became a Senator in The Senate - where he represented Kahzland until he was voted out of office in 2667 for his family's involvement with The Empire. Varg's only daughter, Victoria, married her second-cousin - the Duke of Brunswick. Throug Victoria and her husband, Varg is a great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather of Prince James of Kahzland - the current second-in-line to the throne of Kahzland. Category:Deceased Category:Varg Family Category:Kahzland Royal family Category:Humans Category:Admirals Category:Soldier Category:The Third Kahzland Civil War Category:The Fourth Kahzland Civil War Category:Grand Marshalls Of Kahzland